


Hawks

by Narissala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narissala/pseuds/Narissala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Per <a href="http://showcase.netins.net/web/ankh/calendar1.html">http://showcase.netins.net/web/ankh/calendar1.html</a> December 25 is Heru-ur’s birthday.</p></blockquote>





	Hawks

For [](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/profile)[**stargate100**](http://stargate100.livejournal.com/) challenge of [Christmas Decorations](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/261762.html). I went sorta... off on my own. I don't think it works but I wrote it anyhow.

Title: Hawks

Challenge: Christmas Decorations  
Title: Hawks

“Jack, we should go.”

Jack looked up in surprise. Daniel never wanted to leave before the air had warmed post-woooosh.

“Pardon me?”

“I should have seen it from the MALP.”

Daniel actually started dialing home. Jack looked to his teammates, who both shrugged. Then he saw the hawks. Jeweled hawks stared at him from every angle with cruel eyes. And he heard the rings activate.

“Now would be good.” Jack brought up his sidearm while Carter and Teal’C followed suit.

Heru-ur and five honor guard Jaffa materialized as Daniel muttered “Happy Birthday, Heru-ur.”

Jack fired a shot as a present.

**Author's Note:**

> Per <http://showcase.netins.net/web/ankh/calendar1.html> December 25 is Heru-ur’s birthday.


End file.
